1. Field of Application
This invention relates to a spray system for a mold release agent etc. and, more particularly, for use when spraying a mold release agent on an internal mold surface of a die casting machine.
2. Prior Art
Generally, the spraying direction and the quantity of material provided by a spray system are predetermined according to the shape of mold so the spraying direction and quantity of material are readjusted when changing the mold. In a conventional spray system, however, many spraying nozzles are held by a complicated holding mechanism consisting of a stand etc. so that the above-mentioned readjusting work is very difficult to be done. Further, since it is now possible to exchange the mold itself within a short time, there is also a strong demand for shortening the work time required for adjusting the nozzles.
Moreover, since temperature differentials are generally produced on the mold internal surface due to the difference in shape of each part etc., it is necessary to spray a mold release agent or water suitable for each part in order to positively improve product quality and avoid seizure.
However, since the conventional spray system is so constructed as to spray only one kind of mold release agent for each process, the above-mentioned requirement can not be satisfied.